Uriel
Uriel, or Ur'iel, is an ArknAngel and the Second King of the Arkn. He was formed in The Infernous, out of an impossible union between Gilgamesh and The Carver. He is responsible for the creation of Alex Winter (who represents himself in human form). Uriel is the adoptive brother of Helios, and the father of Ellpagg and Seraphina. He is the main protagonist of ''A Cry From Winter'', and a supporting character in Michael's Camera, ''MedBoy789'', Book of the Mother, and The Writings of Raziel. Story Background Uriel is the son of the Arkn King Gilgamesh, miraculously formed in the Infernous after his father was killed and imprisoned by the Dekn Emperor Hash'bor'kanibal. Due to a quirk of his Hethian blood, he absorbed a great amount of energy from the Infernous (including the essence of his own father) at his conception. He was deposited on the steps of the Elysia palace, where he was taken in and raised by Lazarus DelPhar. As a boy, Uriel quickly showed great promise as a warrior. However, he was also highly idealistic and wanted to help others rather than destroy them, humans included. When Uriel questioned why the Valkyrium were so cruel in their dealings with others, Del'phar informed him that "sometimes, a bad guy is necessary". This would prove a lesson that would remain with Uriel into adulthood. Uriel was also a highly curious child. On one occasion, he accidentally transported into a glitched timeline of .Reality, where he met with Edgar Kharon and his crew. After the crew noticed his winged shadow, Uriel revealed himself as an Arkn, causing .Reality to glitch and tear. A Lurker appeared, and Uriel helped Kharon fight the beast with his flaming sword. When the sword shattered, Kharon threw Uriel his personal revolver; though the weapon was out of bullets, it flashed blue and pulsed with a strange energy began when Uriel made contact with it, magickally firing another clip and killing the beast. Del'Phar appeared and escorted Uriel home (after resetting the timeline). After this incident, Uriel became fascinated with the Human Old West; he often returned to the timeline, spending time in the company of the Fearful Four and even assisting them with their heists. At some point, Edgar gifted Uriel with his copper revolver, which became one of his most prized possessions. Uriel took the throne as a young adult, becoming the Second King of the Arkn and the commander of the Golden Army. After discovering that he had a connection to The Infernous, he returned to the entrance and attempted to re-enter the realm. He was instantly repelled, as the energy he'd held within him since birth was activated; this energy combined with the power of The Infernous, creating a living infant. Surprised, Uriel took this child as his son, naming him Ellpagg. Some time later, Uriel repeated the process that created Ellpagg; this time, he created an infant girl, whom he named Seraphina. Seraphina was adopted by the defected Dekn Lilis, and raised by the Valks. At some point during Uriel's reign, the Arkn Lords gathered together and plotted to kill the Carver in his own realm. They intended to use Uriel; however, they were instantly declined when Uriel told them that he was not about to slay a brother, moral or immoral. Unable to depend on Uriel, the Arkn Lords found the next best option: Ellpagg, the Arkn Knight of Time, Madness, and strangely, Beetles. Unaware of the non-choice selection, Ellpagg believed he was volunteering for the task of convincing The Carver to come out and reform. Uriel gifted Ellpagg the revolver that had been given to him as a child. On the day Ellpagg was to make his departure, Uriel went to say farewell to his son; he arrived too late, and mistakenly overheard the Arkn Lords discussing their plans for Ellpagg, gloating that he had already been sent down to The Infernous and had his memories stripped. Outraged, Uriel beheaded the Arkn Lord Xan'dri'el in a fit of sudden fury, and was, in turn, locked away in prison. Uriel escaped, however, and threw himself into one of the central .reality cores, killing his body and duplicating him in human form inside the system. acryfromwinter After his death, Uriel willingly resides in The Infernous as a form of self-punishment for his abandonment and betrayal of The Arkn. In The Infernous, he reenacts events in the life of a certain Alex Winter, his human counterpart in .reality. Throughout his time there, an enigmatic friend of his, Malek, persistently tries to talk him out of it, but to no avail. Eventually, Uriel addresses the audience of the Cloud9 feed watching his torment, revealing that he has been in control of his imprisonment the entire time, and had been feigning amnesia and helplessness for much of his imprisonment, showing the audience what he wanted them to see. (Unbeknownst to anyone, Uriel had done so by secretly making a deal with The Carver to gain control over the Infernous.) Uriel then nervously "ollies out" of the Infernous and exits into Timeline A, where he and the real Alex Winter meet for the first time and begin on the path towards convergence. Because Uriel is weakened by his time in the Infernous, he and Alex must carry out their convergence in the Nexillium (which now exists as a plane of almost pure energy). The event is apparently very traumatic, leaving the newly merged Uriel Alexander Winter with total amnesia. Battle of the Arknza TBA Appearance In his Arkn form, Uriel is said to be tall, with flowing blonde hair and a well-trimmed beard. Like his father, he was more heavyset than muscular, and is said to be very beautiful in appearance. As Alex Winter, Uriel resembles an average human male, with dark hair and eyes. Uriel apparently retains Alex's appearance after the two of them are converged. Trivia * Uriel apparently hid (or downplayed) his connection to Ellpagg, as a number of Arkn (including Azrael, who witnessed most Arkn history) don't seem to know that Ellpagg was his son. This may have been accomplished by having Ellpagg raised mostly by Del'Phar, and treating the Knight as "a good friend" in mixed company. Quotes Gallery Alex_Winter.png|Uriel as Alex Winter in Season 1. Uriel.png|Uriel as he appears in The Court of 3 Kings UrielCallToArms.png|Uriel speaking with Azrael. Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:The WinterVerse Category:Arkn Category:Arknza Category:Warminds Category:Arknthology Act I Category:Arknthology Act II Category:Arknthology Act III Category:Arkn (Universe A) Category:Universe A Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists Category:Arknthology